1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for fastening together a pair of members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 63-89229 discloses technology for pressure fitting a bar-shaped infitting section which is formed with a triangular toothed serrations into a pipe and thereby fastening respective members together. In this technology, the infitting section is made with a greater hardness than the pipe. When the infitting section is pressure fitted into the pipe, then the infitting section and the pipe become fastened together by means of the peaks of the triangular tooth serrations piercing into the inner circumferential surface of the pipe.